Methods which permit real time detection of Pb2+ and other metal ions are very important in the fields of environmental monitoring, clinical toxicology, wastewater treatment, and industrial process monitoring and can lead to preventative measures or lower risks associated with metal contaminants. However, traditional methods of detecting metal ions are cumbersome, often requiring samples collected in the field to be brought back and analyzed in a laboratory setting. Methods are needed for real time detection and monitoring of metal ions in industrial and biological systems.
Fluorescence spectroscopy is a technique well suited for detection of very small concentrations of analytes. Fluorescence provides significant signal amplification, since a single fluorophore can absorb and emit many photons, leading to strong signals even at very low concentrations. In addition, the fluorescence time-scale is fast enough to allow real-time monitoring of concentration fluctuations. Fluorescent properties only respond to changes related to the fluorophore, and therefore can be highly selective. Also, fluorometers, for measuring fluorescence signals, are commercially available.